


It's Time to Begin

by allourheroes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the dead of night, when the world was sleeping, Captain America and Iron Man had made something new..." (Avengers, vol. 5, issue 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time to Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> Just an itty-bitty drabble I wrote at work because of that quote. Because impalafortrenchcoats said I should. (And she suggests the baby be named Jessica, specifically after Spider-Woman from Ultimate.) Title from the Imagine Dragons song.

Tony Stark presents the newborn to his husband. "Know how you're always talking about how you want kids?"

Steve's wide blue eyes stare at the child, "But-- Peter--"

"Is just about grown up," Tony finishes. "And I checked, he's cool with this." He clears his throat, "Her."

"She...she has your eyes," Steve admits, swallowing, as Tony hands him the baby. "She-- is she--" Steve doesn't know what to think, what to say.

"She's ours," Tony tells him, smirking. "With the right combination of science and...maybe just a smidge of magic, voila!" He wraps his arms around Cap's waist from behind, resting his head on the other man's shoulder to join him peering down at their little wonder. "What're you going to name her?"


End file.
